tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers SuperBook
Powers Rangers Superbook 'is a Superbook-themed series created by MaeManuel1. "With the power of God, in our hearts and our souls, Heaven and Earth will never fade! Power Rangers Superbook!" —Superbook Rangers' catchphrase "God got one, (Villain name)’s got none!" -Superbook Rangers’ catchphrase after defeating a false god Synopsis ''Hi, Chris Quantum here! And it might look like our adventures with Superbook are over, but it's just the beginning. When false gods and goddesses team up with Satan to take down God, He sent his son, Jesus, to find these chosen children who have the power to stop Satan and these fake gods from taking over the world. First there's David, then Samuel, then Isaac. And guess what, so are me and Joy! Together, we become the Superbook Power Rangers! Well, gotta go save the Earth! It's morphin' time! Superbook morpher! Unlock!-Chris Quantum Just when Chris Quantum, Joy Pepper, and their robot friend Gizmo thought their adventures with SuperBook were over, Satan has arise from Hell again and the fake and jealous gods and goddesses have teamed up with him. Then surprisingly, God has chosen them and their old Bible friends David, Samuel, and Issac to become power rangers that will protect both their worlds from evil. Characters Rangers * Chris Quantum- Red SuperBook Ranger * Joy Pepper- Pink SuperBook Ranger * David- Green SuperBook Ranger * Samuel- Blue SuperBook Ranger * Isaac- Yellow SuperBook Ranger * Gizmo- Rainbow SuperBook Ranger Allies * Professor Crispin Quantum * Phobe Quantum * God * Jesus Christ * Adam * Eve * Noah * Queen Esther * Mordecai * Joseph * Jonah * Moses * Aaron * Ruth * Joseph (Jesus's earthly father) * Mary * John the Baptist * Job * Michael * King Saul * Elizabeth * Zechariah * Daniel * Boaz * Peter * Saul/Paul * Sarah * Three Visitors * Abraham * Jacob * Esau * Rebekah * King Darius * Judas Iscariot * The Immoral Women * Mary Magdelane * Rahab * Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego * King Nebuchadnezzar * Pharaoh * Joshua * Commander of the Lord's Army * Israelite Spies * King Xerxes * Gideon * John * Joseph's 12 Brothers * Naaman * Servent Girl * Elijah * Caleb * Micah * Sheperd Boy * Zechariah * Nehemiah * Elisha * King Jehoram * Santa Clause (Saint Nicholas) * Cornelius * Silas * Lydia of Thyatira Recurring characters * Todd * Mitch * Jay * Barbara * Becky * Jason * Sharon Myers * Jia Wei Villains * Satan/Lucifer * Serpent * Goliath * Lillith the Succubus, and Satan's wife * The Advisers to King Darius * Demons (evil spirits or fallen angels) * Astrologers * Haman * Pharaoh (Exodus) * Pilate * Sanballat * Krampus False gods and goddesses * Ra * Baal * Anubis * Bastet * Thoth * Heket * Imhotep * Golden Calf * Zeus * Persephone * Aphrodite * Athena * Artemis * Demeter * Dionysus * Hades * Poseidon * Amphitrite * Phemes * Pandora and her box of evils * Medusa * Hera * Ares * Apollo * Sekhmet * Pan * Echo * The Nine Muses * Cupid/Eros and Pysche * Nyx * Hestia * Isis * Iris * Diana * Cerberus * Narcissus * Phobos * Hecate * Triton * Adonis Zords * Superbook Lion Zord * Superbook Dove Zord * Superbook Sheep Zord * Superbook Whale Zord * Superbook Ram Zord * Superbook Penguin Zord ** SuperBook Mega Zord ** Giz-Mega Zord ** Superbook Archangel Mega Zord ** Superbook Rainbow Ultra Zord Arsenal * SuperBook Morphers- Special devices that allow Chris, Joy, David, Issac, and Samuel to morph into power rangers. They are attached to wristbands in red, pink, green, blue, yellow, and rainbow colors and they are similar to the SuperBook gadget. When using them, the kids shout out "Superbook Morpher! UnLock!" so the morphers can open and transform them into the Superbook Power Rangers. * Giz-Morpher- A new morpher that Gizmo uses to morph into the Rainbow SuperBook power ranger. * Swords of Light- Heavenly swords for the Rangers to use in battle. * Saint's Wings- Magic angel wings that allow the rangers to fly in the air to scan the town for trouble or dive down at their opponents. * Super Blasters- Golden blast guns that shoot out blasting rays of sunlight. * Super Heaven Sword (Chris's super weapon)- A miraculous sword with a bright blazing blade and a blue sky gem. This sword was held by the many legendary archangels who defended both Heaven and Earth from Satan's army. * Super Slingshot (David's super weapon)- An ultimate slingshot that can throw rocks, but it's futuristick and it can also throw deadly balls of energy, unlike the original slingshot that David used to defeat the giant, Goliath. * Super Persian Bow (Joy's super weapon) - A magic bow that doesn't need ordinary arrows since magic ones appear when Joy pulls on the string to prepare to shoot them at her opponents. * Jesus's Cross- The cross that Jesus was crucified to is now used as an ultimate weapon to finish off the villain with a final strike, whether with a bone-crushing smash, a slicing slash, or blasting a powerful blow when in cannon blast mode, just like Jayden's fire smasher. * Super Fists (Samuel's super weapons)- Two mighty fist gloves that give opponents a good punch on the face every or on the stomach. It can also make seismic waves when the fists smashes onto the ground, making it shake and the enemies fall. * Super Whip (Issac's super weapon)- A supercharged whip used to whip away all opponents at once. * Energy Crosses- Six magical crosses that summons the Rangers’ ultimate weapons and Zords. * Archangel Armor- A heavenly armor worn by many archangels who used it to protect Heaven, and is now worn by Chris whenever he needs it for battle. It can also upgrade his powers whenever he wears it. * Morphing Calls ''Superbook Morpher! Unlock!''- When using the Superbook Morphers to transform into rangers. ''Giz-Morpher! Unlock!''- Gizmo, when using his Giz-Morpher to transform into the Rainbow Superbook Ranger. Roll Calls "Holy Spirit of God! Superbook Ranger Red!" —Superbook Red's roll call "Love and forgiveness of God! Superbook Ranger Pink!" —Superbook Pink's roll call "Strength and courage of God! Superbook Ranger Green!" —Superbook Green's roll call "Wisdom and kindness of God! Superbook Ranger Blue!" —Superbook Blue's roll call "Friendship and passion of God! Superbook Ranger Yellow!" —Superbook Yellow's roll call "Hope and miracles of God! Superbook Ranger Rainbow!" —Superbook Rainbow's roll call Episodes '''1. A New Beginning 2. How To Bond With Your Animal 3. Satan's Rage 4. Of Defenses and Offenses 5. Wings Of An Archangel 6. Deal With The Devil 7. Rocky Road 8. Together and Divided 9. Joy & Happiness 10. Dive Into Action 11: A Fistful Of Fury 12. A Case Of The Imtophep Itches 13. Chris's Test 14. Chris's Challenge 15. One More Chance 16. Rise Of The Rainbow Superbook Ranger Part 1 17. Rise Of The Rainbow Superbook Ranger Part 2 18. Through The Looking Glass 19. Fright Night 20. A Thousand Miracles 21. Nine Lives 22. Nothing To Breeze At 23. Gossip Amoung Us 24. Curiosity Kills 25. St. Nicholas Saves Christmas 26. No Greater Treasure Than A Friend 24. Goliath's Revenge 25. Hearing Echoes 26. Harmony and Discord 27. The Seven Heavenly Virtues 28. Issac Knows It All 29. Because of David 30. Nightmare In Valleyview 31. The Armor Of Archangels 32. Love Is In The Air 33. Samuel Takes Control 34. Team Spirit 35. Getting Into The Heart Of Hell 36. Apollo's Apprentice 37. Parents Know Best 38. Predators and Pray 39. The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway 40. The Lightest Hour 41. Past, Present, and Further 42. Into The Forest 43. True Colors 44. Army Of All 45. It's Worth Fighting For 46. There's Nothing To Fear 47. Satan Returns! 48. The Battle Begins! 49. The Heart Of Christ 50. Friends Together, Superbook Forever! 51. Goodbye But Never Forever Gallery To see the gallery, click here Category:Power Rangers Category:Series